Season Chakra
by Lv's2read
Summary: chakra flows not only through people but through the earth its self, as well as that even the seasons change due to the ever changing flow of chakra in the world but if left to run wild it could cause great destruction
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: Ok, ok now this is only the second proper fan fiction I have written do I hope you like it. Just warning if ya don't like OC's or OC theories then you are gonna be mad at this story, for those who would like to read a creative own story then I plan on making this one as grand as possible XD

Naruto yawned as he sat silently in the centre of the field. With his sea blue eyes he darted his vision from left to right, no sound, no movement, nothingness.

"Man!" the young shinobi flailed his arms and legs wildly in disapproval "That prevy sage is such an ass" he stopped moving and fell onto his back spreading out like a bright orange starfish "He swore he was gonna do some training today..." Naruto went silent again "Son of bitch!" and with that he jumped up again screaming into the air "I'll kill him when I see him!" a grumble echoed through the open landscape.

"Aw man I'm starving" he reached into the pocket of his black and orange jacket, rustling for several moments he pulled out a large onigiri ball and held it in his hands. He had learnt by now that it is wise to bring food to his training sessions with Jiraiya, as the famous Sage would often be late and as a further result both boy and man would fight then train until the early hours of the next morning.

Naruto held the onigiri close to his lips, its sticky rice body and seaweed wrap clung to his hands, and his stomach ached even more at the sight of it. He opened his mouth as wide as he could looking like a human sock puppet, but as the delectable edible neared his lips a sound shouted over his stomach.

"Meow" freezing dead he looked down to find a small cat sitting before him.

"Hey there little fella" Naruto placed the onigiri ball in one hand and petted the cats head with the other. It was a tiny cat with large ember eyes staring into Naruto's oceanic ones. Its fur was covered by dirt and mud, it looked like a little oil rag freshly used by someone. The only thing Naruto could see that was hardly dirty was a thin slither of ribbon that hung around its neck, dangling was a shiny object. Also filthy Naruto went to grasp it but the timid, tiny creature stepped back and hissed violently at the teen.

"Hey I ain't gonna hurt you." But it continued to hiss, thinking fast he crumbled the food he held in his other hand in half and held close to the animal "Look its nice see" he took a bite to prove his point. Skulking closer the cat nibbled at the food then wolfed the rest down "Man you were hungry!"

"MEOW!" the little creature called out in a demanding voice. "Erm what, I don't have any more food." The cat looked at him eyes widened and ears back, so cute. Naruto picked it up in his arms its fur was surprisingly soft, like cotton or wool.

He gently laid the cat on his lap and petted it, noticing once again the small shiny object around its neck.

Taking it in his finger and thumb he rubbed some of the dirt from it, and like a small discovered treasure it gleamed a brilliant orange "Ow wow, it so pretty" his eyes widened as he let the ball roll into the palm of his hand, it let out a beautiful sound. It wasn't like a normal bell around a cat's neck it didn't ring, but sort of whistled as the wind blew gently against it.

"What's your name I wonder?" Naruto lifted the cat up again then placed it down on the grass looking into its eyes again…

Moments past and the boy and animal were both still sat there and sadly the sun was going lazy and started to set it the sky. Naruto stood up on to his feet and stretched "Well I'm gonna have to go, take care little fella" with that he walked away from the creature but the animal wasn't happy "Meow" it broke his heart but the little creature like that couldn't live with a ninja he couldn't be home all the time and if the unthinkable happened that little cutie would be left alone, unknown and unloved like him.

"Akiko" Naruto froze and turned to find the strangest thing he had ever seen.

Stood there right in front of him was the small cat standing on its hind legs like it was something the creature did every day, and then it spoke once more "My name is Akiko of the kisetsu clan."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but couldn't he was so shocked to see a talking cat… well then again he'd seen talking dogs so he shouldn't be so surprised but this animal, this cat was something else. The main thing was it was standing, like a human.

"Naruto Uzumaki" he had a million and one questions but his name was the only thing he could muster at that moment. Akiko walked forward tears in her eyes "Please help me" Naruto stared at her, for what seemed forever "Ok" hell if he knew what he was getting into

&*&*&*&*&** time skip**

Naruto was walking along side Akiko the newly found talking cat. With each step they took he would peek at her from the corner of his eye, she would feel his gaze on her like water on a fire. Her eyes would also dart to him to see his dart back and so on and so forth.

Rustling from his right, instinct took over as Naruto pulled out kunai from his back pouch holding it up to his face. Sniffing at the air Akiko knew this smell, but where from, the rustling got closer to the pathway and louder Naruto was ready to fire the small weapon at the threat, breathing came next slow and heavy.

Naruto went into a position to throw the kunai, it was then was when Akiko realised where she remembered that smell.

"Stop Naruto" she leapt on his head screwing up his aim causing his weapon to hit a nearby tree. "Hey, whoa Akiko what the hell?" she leapt down and ran into the low shrubs she came out with surprise another cat, but this one was dressed in garbs similar to the common ninja "This is my bodyguard, he's badly wounded" Naruto really didn't know what to say but for some reason the unknown cat simply kept talking.

"Malady" he had to pause, blood covered his tortoise shelled fur "Please Malady you must escape, you're in danger here" Naruto had, had it.

"Ok what the hell is going on?" but his words were ignored by both the animals.

"We have to get you help" she lifted him up but he protested and instead sat on the ground, his eyes growing dull "No need, I won't last long enough" he pulled off a pack from his back and placed it in Akiko's hands "Your other gem's are in there as well as your formal wear" Akiko ran past Naruto sobbing her heart out.

He couldn't understand but he felt a slight twinge of pain, a solid reminder of his mortality and small insignificant existence in this world of many people and animals. The other cat sighed loudly "She won't say goodbye to me, she thinks that this way I won't die." Naruto gave a grim smile "she's so young and innocent," he looked at Naruto "do you know any fire style jutsu?" Naruto shuck his head silence followed.

"I have no other choice then" he stood and striped off his clothes to show large gashes covering his torso "Hey kitty you shouldn't move"

"My name is kyoya" Naruto went red but Kyoya was turning away "Hey… Kyoya wait, what about Akiko?"Kyoya turned and gave Naruto a small smile, his face was almost surreal and his eyes filled with a last spark of life "Please keep her safe, she could very well be our last hope" he turned and started to walk away Naruto was unsure of why but droplets of salty tears fell from his eyes "But what about you?" his voice was cracking with emotion Kyoya didn't turn back he just stood there for a moment.

"Burn my clothes, forget my face, then allow me the peaceful death of a lowly stray" and with that he was gone.

**&*&*&*&*&* another time skip**

Naruto stood next to Akiko he had caught up to her only moments ago, she was still crying and shacking "Akiko I need to now" she looked at the whisker faced boy "How old are you?" she was silent looking down at her bottom feet or should I say paws.

"It's hard to explain" she looked at him with those brilliant ember eyes. "Try" Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. "Can I borrow you jacket?" Naruto blinked confused but complied unzipping the front and pealing it from his body, like a timid child Akiko gently took the garment from him.

"What are you doing?" he raised an eye brow at her "Just watch" she placed her arms through the jacket and zipped it up; she looked like a baby clumsily wrapped in an orange blanket. She then proceeded to open the pack given to her earlier pulling out two large orange orbs in her hand "Earrings?" Naruto whispered they were identical to the bell hanging around her neck, both colour and size. She graceful placed them through the base of her fur coated ears she then stood there with her eyes closed.

"You might want to stand back Naruto" he did, It felt like a good idea to just go with the flow at this point. Akiko breathed slowly then placed her hands together and started to speak in sentences that just didn't make any sense to Naruto

"I call upon the seasons,

Spring, summer, winter and fall

I plead your aid to change my form,"

The wind blew wildly through the tree's knocking both leaves and Naruto over. They swirled and danced around the cat faster and faster like a swarm of orange, red and brown leaves. The speed increased until it was a blaze of colour then it simply died and the foliage fell lifeless to the earthy ground.

"Nice show Akiko but it does-" he was shocked to find the female feline was no more but now a human girl baring the same ember eye's "Ok" Naruto stayed on the ground, he simply just couldn't stand because of his shock "You were right it is gonna be hard to explain, but not as hard as it is gonna be for me to understand"

Akiko looked completely different than before. His jacket still buried her she was short for a human but a lot taller than a cat. Her fur had vanished showing slightly tanned skin and ruby red lips. Her face was rounded with freckles framing her still stunning eyes. But she now had oak brown hair that reached her chin in leant but was thick and wiry, like straw. But still there was the same bell and earrings shining against the fading sunlight like three separate sunsets.

By what he could see this human slash cat slash which was around twelve or so he thought, _this is not a good sign_,

TBC~

Please review and give advice I am willing to learn XD


	2. Seasons wha

Season's chakra chapter two

**OSF **on making a new friend Naruto is shocked to discover the small animal has the amazing capability to not only speak but to also turn herself into a human being with the help of an unknown jutsu...

Naruto stood at the entrance of the leaf village, it loomed over him open gated as if to say "Come on in and bring your little friend to" not humbling but sarcastically knowing if he came in the village with Akiko his head would instantly be on a pike to present to the world as a warning not to fuck with lady Tsunade.

He could see it now with his body at the base of it holding a sign reading "_Naruto: that absolute idiot_" but what choice did he have. He took one step before feeling something tug on him, cocking his head bearing an annoyed look he stared down at the little brown headed girl. "Ya gonna let go or what?" she buried her head into his shirt, Naruto sighed and kept walking with her constantly tugging at him "I know your scared Akiko, but the people here are kind and you'll be safe I promise"

She felt empowered by his words they were full of warmth and sweetness she loosened her grip on him and walked by his side. She looked up to see him looking down with a wide smile '_he looks like a cat with those cheeks' _that made her giggle and she skipped ahead through the gates and into the village.

"Wow" Akiko stood gobsmacked at the tall wooden structures of that stood before her "Its huge, Naruto this place is so cool" Naruto walked slowly behind her with his arms at the back of his head. "Yeah I know it is a cool place"

"I've never seen a village before" Naruto was shocked to hear this.

"Never"

"No this is my first time" she ran in front again but stopped abruptly in her steps she looked in the distance toward a large mountain face, of erm well faces. She turned to Naruto and smiled "Although I don't think I'd sleep well with them looking at me"

"Pffftt" Naruto burst into laughter and held his stomach shacking.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" a voice came over the horizon along with loud booming footsteps Naruto ran in front of Akiko and hid her with his self like a meat shield.

Over the hill came what he feared boasting a green jacket with a large red circle framing writing stating her position. Her hair was golden and blew in the wind wildly with each of her steps, like a force of nature she was able move freely and pass by people with little trouble.

"Grandma Tsunade, I didn't expect to see you" Naruto had a wide grin on his face in an attempt to conceal his fear.

"Don't Grandma me you little shit, what's this about you going out of the village bounders to train?"

"Hey I'm aloud to train aren't I?" he stuck his nose in the air in disgust.

"Not with the Akatsuki out there hunting you down!" she had him there.

"I was safe I wasn't _that_ far away" and with those words Tsunade's rage grew and the proof was on her face as it became red roar. She opened her mouth to rant back but another voice shouted over her "what's the Akatsuki?" Akiko pocked her head from behind the panicking teen Tsunade looked shocked then shot back to Naruto.

"Naruto, you are in serious shit, my office now"

There stood Naruto and Akiko both wore faces of fear and dread. The fifth Hokage stared at the young girl in front of her "ok now explain just what you're doing here?" the girls face staved the same and she also stayed silent.

"Tell me or risk the torture and interrogations department" Akiko's face changed and she scolded at the woman sitting in front of her. Her eyes burned through Tsunade it sent shivers down her spine.

"That's it take her away" just like that two tall figures appeared in front Akiko they wore animal masks and long black hooded cloaks. She instantly didn't trust them, in fact for some reason she hated the sight of them. Rage came over her and her glare became one of furry "Anbu, take her to a cell until she talks"

"Don't touch me!" Akiko jumped back into a wall Naruto stepped between her and the Anbu "Stop this now lady Tsunade she isn't a threat!" Tsunade lifted her hand and the two Anbu disappeared in a cloud of smoke, but the Hokage still wasn't impressed "Look I just need to know what on earth is going on here? Since the Gaara incident we have to be careful no matter who the person is." Naruto sat Akiko down on a chair then stood behind Tsunade.

"Ok I'll explain, but it's a long story. As you now I'm not like the average human being, in fact I not much of anything."

"Go on." Tsunade rested her chin onto the tops of her folded hands.

"Well the truth is that I'm am a season chakra user" Tsunade's eyes shot open and Naruto became even more confused "A what?" Naruto scratched his head Tsunade sat straight and looked at Akiko "Please for the sake of Naruto there tell him what a season chakra user is"

"Well it's said that the earth is filled with chakra, not your regular run of the mill chakra but chakra of the purest quality. As well as the earth having its own chakra so to do the different seasons, but it takes a person born in the Kisetsu clan to use this special chakra." Tsunade nodded in agreement everything started to make sense "and as for the changing into an animal, that's nothing more than a jutsu past down our clan as a secret, but it's pretty basic so even the branch households can learn it" Tsunade crossed her legs and spoke softly "But what about that jewellery your wearing, as I have heard it only members of the head house wear those and even then there are only four sets in total?" Akiko pressed her hands around the orange sphere that hung on her neck then sighed.

"Yes I am a member of the main house hold and the youngest daughter of the priestess of the volt."

"No" Tsunade stood holding her hands on the desk Naruto was confused as to why. "What's wrong Granny?" Tsunade sat down once again covering her face "I apologise for my actions" Akiko looked on in surprise "Your mother and I were good friends when we were young. I didn't know she had children" Akko's face grew sorrowful "How is she?"

"She died when I was born" silence ensued then.

"I'm so sorry why are you here, the ones who posses to jewels are not permitted to leave the temple are they?" Naruto then realised that's why she hadn't seen a village before, she had lived out her inter live inside a stone temple, like a born prisoner.

"No we're not, and I don't why I'm here. The last thing I remember was being dragged out of my room by" she struggled to say his name "kyoya, and then we ran for days using our animal transformation to hide ourselves"

Naruto butted in he could see she was at her limit "That's when I found her" and that was that. Before Akiko could blink she was sent to an Inn for temporary accommodation and Naruto left for the night "I'll be here tomorrow first thing and I'll show you around the village ok" she was quite "Hey you can give me my jacket back tomorrow seems as though there the only cloths you got"

"Why are you helping me?" Naruto looked at her then smiled "I promised a friend of yours to keep you safe" he left her in her room, she sobbed and sobbed for hours until the moon was high in the sky.

She stopped her weeping and took off Naruto's jacket; she then pulled out Kyoya's old pack and emptied the contents onto the wooden floor. There was nothing but cloths she dressed promptly the room was cold and she longed for warmth. After dressing in a pair of short tight black trousers and an orange shirt with long wavy sleeves ending in a crimson trim, she tided her wild hair into two thick pigtails. She looked normal again, or well as normal as a girl in her circumstances could be.

She took several long steps to the only solitary window in her room, the moon hun there like a great pearl dangling on invisible string. The stars shone crystal clear, like dazzling diamonds twinkling gleefully to the world below. She fell to her knee's and clamped her hands together, and like a fearful child she did the only thing she felt necessary, she prayed.

"Let my mother rest peacefully

Let my sisters find their way to me

Let Naruto be blessed for his kindness

Let this village be left in peace

And allow Kyoya find his way to paradise"

Meanwhile

Three shadows appeared at the edge of the large desert, they made their way toward a large town covered in sand.

**TBC~ again review if you think I need to improve on anything, and a big thank you to ****VoidPheonix for being the first to fav my story**


	3. you me and a big old tree

WA YOU ALL MUST HATE ME FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG THIS WASN'T FORGOTTEN BUT MY LAPTOP BROKE AND I HAD TO BUT A NEW ONE THEN SET IT ALL UP SORRY BUT HERE IT IS AND THANK OF THE REVIEW I SURE SHOWS YOUR SURPORT TO ME.

The sun rose over the village and Naruto was already up and about. In all honesty he hadn't slept at all, lazily he dragged himself out side and into the street where someone was waiting for him "idiot" screamed a young pink haired girl.

She did not seem impressed with him "So you gonna show me this girl you brought back with you?" Naruto scratched his nose and smiled "Why Sakura you jealous or something" a split second later her fist made contact with Naruto's face "No you idiot!" Naruto flew across the street "Lady Tsunade told me to keep an eye on you both"

On that note they both made their way toward the inn where Akiko was staying. The streets were busy with people of the village, the sounds of their laughter and joy filled the open air, like the joyful winds of summer it blew through the paper lanterns that hung across the pathways. They decorated the street like a rainbow of delicate man made fireflies.

"So another year has gone by hmm" Sakura smiled as she looked at the different stales being set up for the night ahead. "Yeah hard to believe right" it was getting close to Naruto's birthday, it was tomorrow in fact and along with his birthday came the celebration of the 4th Hokage saving the village from the nine tailed beast. "Naruto, come on" that was Sakura he turned to find he had walked straight past the hotel and Sakura.

"Ow sorry I'm coming" he ran back to her blushing "Just thinking to myself then"

"Figures you dope" she stepped inside and headed to the front desk

Akiko was standing in the centre of a large wooden panelled room, its edges where dark and there was no light entering or exiting. She was standing in darkness an eerie unsettling darkness but that wasn't the worst part of this place that part was the emptiness, Akiko was all alone in that place "Hello!" she screamed in hope of someone hearing but no one answered.

Then in the distance a flicker of light along with a crackling sound along with it, at the bottom of the room it didn't seem far. Hesitant she stepped forward as the small flicker of light started to grow and grow until it consumed the walls and ceiling, fire, cruel uncontrollable fire. It spread everywhere and Akiko was trapped in the middle of it she tried to scream but the smoke made her lung seize up and all she could manage was a sire of choughs.

"Hey Akiko" she jolted awake. She was still knelling at the window in her room "Ow I must have fallen asleep" she stood up and stretched then turned to find Naruto standing there with another person behind him. "Hello again Naruto Uzumaki" She bowed slightly letting her hair flop forward, and just as speedily she stood up straight staring at the unknown girl "Who are you?"

"Ow my name is Sakura, Sakura-" Akiko cut her off

"Nice to meat you Sakura, my name is Akiko." She smiled politely then continued "Are you Naruto's girlfriend" both older teens blushed a bright red colour and open mouthed at each other "Ow I guess not" Akiko giggled.

She ran over to the bed and picked up Naruto's jacket and ran it back to him "Thanks for letting me use this" Naruto took it out of her hands and instantly put it on like he had just regained a part of himself "It's ok, anyway where'd the new cloths come from"

Akiko was hesitant to answer "They came from… him" Naruto put his head down and sighed "It's ok we don't need to talk about it" Sakura was just standing there in the tense atmosphere "Hey there's a fair tonight would you like to go with use" that got Akiko's attention.

"A fair" Naruto didn't seem impressed by it "I've never been to one, ow yes I'd love to go!" she was so happy that she hugged Sakura tightly.

Akiko spent the day with both of her new friends and was never happier she had forgotten about the events that had happened just yesterday, but only to have them return to her in a sudden wave of emotion it was a good thing she hid it from both Naruto and Sakura.

At mid day her mind started to drift. They had just about seen everything in the village when she got the courage to ask something important "Excuse me, but I need to train is there any where I can do this preferably under a large tree"

"I didn't know you trained" shouted Sakura with glee "Hmm there is our old stomping ground, what do you think Naruto?" he grinned and nodded at the same time he secretly wanted to see what this kid could do "let's go then, we have to go this way" Sakura pointed toward a small dirt path "It's around a mile out" Naruto butted in partly laughing as he did "Let race, last one there has to by ramen for the other two" and with that he was gone ahead of the other two he leapt from building to building gaining more speed as he did. "That cheat" screamed Sakura "Come on Akiko lets go" she walked ahead not going any faster,_ to think this guy is such a strong shinobi when he acts like such a_ _kid_, her train of thought was interrupted as a flash of colour went by her.

Akiko ran ahead of her and jumped around six meters in the air, the in mid space she turned grinning in a similar way to Naruto "Come on slow poke, you don't wanna be last right?" Sakura smiled and sped away.

Akiko was running along the ground, close behind was Sakura they both leapt into the tree's slightly ahead of them and continued to jump from branch to branch. Akiko's speed grew higher and higher until her surroundings became a blur to her, it felt great to stretch her legs out and run freely.

Sakura was struggling to keep up and soon they came to the open area of the two shinobi's training ground. It was an open field with three wooden polls in the centre and patches of bare earth showing after years of wear and tear. Akiko was the first to arrive followed by Sakura "Yes we made it" screamed the pinked haired girl.

"But where is Naruto San?" Akiko jumped from the branches and walked out into the field there she found three large, thick tall stumps standing solitarily in that field, the grass was all but gone leaving bear dirt there. Sakura lent next to the centre stump and sighed recalling the first time she, Naruto and Sasuke came to this place. Momentarily she sulked remembering the fun times.

"Sakura Chan?" Akiko stood there smiling at her "What's up?" Sakura stopped moping and stood smiling "Nothing, I'm ok" just then out of no were came an orange dash and then a loud crash. It was Naruto and he was last. He hung his head and panted "are man this is gonna cost me big" Sakura laughed in his face, Akiko was a little more quite with her laughs.

Naruto sulked folding his arms a sighing "so you gunna train or what!" he directed toward Akiko once again.

"Ok, ok!" Akiko smiled and walk to the edge of the clearing not far from the others wear a large silver birch grew she faced the tree and started making hand signs, both Sakura and Naruto tried to follow what she was doing but it was soon seen as pointless.

Several moments later she released her chakra and forced palmed the tree trunk, seconds later the tree bellowed and the sound of the rustling of branches started. Slowly from the very top the dark emerald leaves changed to a mix of embers, oranges and rubies that set the sky a flame.

Once she had finished she stopped and looked at the shinobi, Naruto was the first to ask her about the jutsu "Is that all you can do?" Sakura elbowed his ribs "Ow but I'm right that won't come in handy in a fight!"

"All right then" Akiko folded her arms and frowned "Why don't I show you what I can do?"

"Hey no way it's dangerous" Sakura could see the excitement in both their eyes "Absolutely not!"

But she was to late Naruto was already in front of Akiko cracking his knuckles "don't, I'll go easy on her"

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* ELSE WHERE

The figures left the sand covered city

"I'm glad she wasn't here" said the first

"Don't be so happy, she could be anywhere by now!" shouted the second

The third stood frozen for a while "Can you feel that?" the other looked puzzled at her

"What is it?" murmured the second

"Yeah tell us" demanded the first

"Its faint but I would know that style of jutsu anywhere, it defiantly her!" then the third sped of the same direction of the village hidden by leaves followed shortly by the other two "I'm coming Akiko!"

TBC~ NEXT UPDATE WILL BE A LOT FASTER XD OK


	4. fight, flight bright orange light

Tsunade was up in her office working on her overdue paper work it was just another day for her. She sat mumbling at her desk until Shizune burst in screaming causing the fifth to smear ink on one of the documents. "Shizune... you best have a good explanation for this" Shizune was exhausted so just handing something to Tsunade then panted heavily. The Hokage had been handed a small paper message "This is from the village of sand isn't it?" Shizune simply nodded as Tsunade tore into the letter.

As she read her eyes widened "Oh no, do we have tabs on Naruto at this moment?" again the other woman nodded once more "Good bring him back here right now!" Shizune bowed and left the room. Tsunade slammed the letter down and placed her hand over her chocolate eyes "the one day I want to do paper work!"

MEANWHILE&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Naruto circled Akiko and she the same both lock in each other's eyes "you're so gunna regret picking a fight with me" called out Naruto. Akiko smirked then dove forward making more hand sighs she called out more never her of Justus's "Leaf blitz!" and millions of sharp green leafs shot out leaving Naruto pinned to one of the log posts "Really now Naruto I think I've got the upper hand" boasted Akiko.

Naruto sulked then suddenly showed a large grin and poof he disappeared into thin air 'damn a clone!'

Sakura sat forward more interested in the fight now 'where are you at Naruto!' that was when he burst from behind Akiko and tried to punch her in the back. Despite his speed she was faster, twisting she swiped his hand away with her right and punched him in the gut with the left. It wasn't hard enough to push him to the ground but the wind was knocked out of him. He leapt back and smirked forming fast hand signs then realising his jutsu "Multi shadow clone jutsu!" poof, poof and many more poof's later Akiko was surrounded by Naruto's in the hundreds.

"By the seasons!" Akiko lowered to the ground then jumped up high into the sky. The many Naruto's leapt along with her each reaching out to grab her. She used each as a spring board propelling herself higher into the sky then once more unfamiliar hand signs were made by her, she gathered her chakra then realised it "canapé hurricane!" she spun in mid air and was surrounded by yellows, oranges and red. A large wind was produced sending the gathered leaves into the Naruto's down below.

One by one they disappeared into nothingness until not one was left, then using the last of the gust of wind she floated to the ground. She waited for Naruto to pop out of nowhere but instead he didn't pop out of anywhere. She waited and waited but nothing.

"Naruto!" there was no answer was he gone "you scared of being beaten up by a little girl!" still no answer he must have gone off "Sakura can you believe it?" again no answer "Sakura?" she was alone no one was there. "Guys, come on this isn't funny!"

SNAP!

It was a twig from the forest she turned to see a shadow in amongst the trees. Slowly the figure moved forward into the light it was cloaked in black hood material she couldn't even see their face "Who are you? What do want? NARUTO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The figure started to walk toward her holding out its arms "Akiko" the figures voice was similar "Oh thank the seasons your alright!" she knew this person coming toward her, could it be. Akiko smiled a little as tears formed "Is it you?"

She was about to dash forward but something stopped her in her tracks. That something was a person's arms the figure bolted forward but it was too late a teleportation jutsu had been performed and Akiko was gone.

The figure shock violently "No!"

Akiko blinked then she was in the office of the Hokage herself. It was a shock at first 'what the hell' she thought. Naruto was there and so was sakura both stood still in front of the head woman's desk.

She stood there with her hands on the desk "we have a problem" those were her first words to the three.

"Is it the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked specking firmly lady tsunami shock her head "I don't know?" sakura stepped forward "M'lady is that why we were brought here by the Anbu?" Akiko turned to find the same people from before dressed in animal masks she turned back to the desk.

"The only information I have is that three hooded figures were spotted in the village of sand, apparently no fight broke out and due to Gara's current condition it wouldn't have been good for the village." The room was silent for a moment then Tsunade continued "They were spotted one night then gone the next but oddly the village of sand was covered... in snow!" Akiko's ears burned at that last part so she spoke up.

"There after me!" Tsunade looked at her with burning eyes "I know who they are!"

"Shut up!" screamed Tsunade the room went cold "All I need to know is that they are after you. Sigh, you'll be placed under observation and twenty four hour protection until I know exactly who these people are and what they want with you" she sat down at her desk and started writing. "You don't need to do that, I know –" Tsunade cut her off "Enough I have to make preparations to great our guests!"

Akiko was getting worked up by this situation "But I'm trying to tell you-"

"Akiko enough just leave it to me!"

"Why so you can mess it all up!" Akiko was turning red with rage

"Young lady I am by far the worst person to piss off!" Akiko went silent and the fifth returned to her paper work "bloody stupid kids, not worth the effort"

Naruto stood there gulping down with each of Akiko's outbursts and when at last she stopped talking he was able to sigh a little in relief. "Well Akiko I'll take you to the safe house!" he shouted breaking the tension.

"Who's it safe when you know about it?" Akiko wasn't looking at him but just glared at Tsunade who lifted her head and smirked "You should pull such an ugly face it could stay like that"

BANG

Before she could chuckle Akiko had lifted her leg above her head and slammed it down on the desk, cracking it in two large chunks "How you calling ugly you old hag!" Tsunade was stunned; Naruto and sakura held each other in fear of what would come next.

Akiko moved her leg and turned her back on the Hokage "Don't waste your time on a stupid kid like me. I'll be on my way!" she flipped back and out of the window landing on the roof then she sped off into the distance.

Back in the office Tsunade came around to what had happened "That little brat!" she screamed standing in front of her now decimated desk. One of the Anbu stepped forward "Shall we retrieve her M'lady?" Naruto stepped up "No I'll get her she trusts me!"

"No" Tsunade lifted her hand up "I'll go and get her back personally" every one even the Anbu members trembled in fear.

Akiko was in the centre of the village when she stopped she felt enraged by what that 'damned woman had said' she thought vindictively as she slowed to a gentle walk 'maybe I over racketed, man big sis was right I have should have been born in summer' she was near the edge of the village by now.

"Akiko!" someone shouted her she spun around to find Tsunade staring viscously at her, her eyes burned with anger. "Come here right now you little shit!" Akiko was tempted to run off but her legs went numb and her head dizzy. Like a shot bird she froze for a moment a sudden feeling shot down her spine she felt a build up of unexplained energy growing in the pit of her belly like fire it rose and built until she could no longer bear it.

Tsunade slammed on Akiko's shoulder and turned her "All right you little shit I'm gonna-" she stopped in shock.

Akiko's eyes shone a bright orange that illuminated her pale skin Tsunade open mouthed stepped back from the girl who faced her head on. Akiko didn't seem like herself, she was a completely different person on the inside other than her eyes nothing was different. Yet her chakra was one of a godly aura.

"Who are you!" Tsunade backed off as the other ran to her side. Naruto jumped in front of her and walked cautiously to the possessed child.

"Akiko what's wrong?" he was only feet away from her but no answer fell from her lips.

"Come on kid you can tell me" still she remained silent

Naruto reached out to her with his hands "Akiko kyoya would want you to say what's wrong" then a reaction a sort of glint in her eyes Akiko was in there he just had to pull her out. Just centimetres away now, his hand flexed as he neared her wrist 'sod it' he rushed the rest of the way grabbing her but the next thing to happen was by far what he expected.

TBC~ isn't I a stinker 


	5. DEAR READERS

DEAR READERS

it is with a heavy heart that i write this on behalf of the FanFiction author LV's2read they will not be writing for a very long time. they are very ill and may be so for some time. they apologise for letting you all down and they hope to get better as soon as possible in the hopes they can continue writing and making it up to you all. they started feeling unwell earlier this year but tried to keep writing as long as they could sadly they are barely even able to move from bed now. they also state that if anyone wishes to take on their works to complete them or adapt in their own ways feel free.

in their own words "You don't even have to give her credit, just enjoy writing them"

they send their love and hope to be back soon we hope that the works you write on this suite inspire writers world round

thank you for understanding


End file.
